


Devolution

by alice_pike



Series: Pornathon Entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, I always thought you'd come back <i>before</i> things went to absolute shit."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Fuck or Die' challenge at the Pornathon. I went with the apocalypse option.

"You know, I always thought you'd come back _before_ things went to absolute shit."

"I didn't know I would be coming back at all."

"I know." Another boom reverberated through the air, sounding a lot closer than the last. Merlin looked at Arthur meaningfully. "But your timing still sucks."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just fucking _hurry up_." He waved impatiently in the general vacinity of Merlin's crotch.

"So impatient," Merlin huffed.

"Merlin, the world is about to end. The last thing _anyone_ has right now is _patience_."

"You've actually got a point this time," Merlin admitted, finally getting his fly undone. Arthur wasted no time in getting Merlin's cock out, not even bothering to pull Merlin's pants down much past his hips.

"Fuck," Merlin gasped, hips pitching forward of their own accord, his body reflexively searching out the warmth of Arthur's, pressed so close to his own.

Arthur made no move to restrain him, but simply tightened the ring of his fingers and let Merlin fuck into his fist. He leaned into Merlin's space, pressing them hip to hip, nuzzling into the curve of Merlin's neck, nipping lightly at his flushed skin. The angle was terrible for him and his wrist was starting to ache, but Merlin was clutching at him, muttering nonsense and encouragement both into his ear, and fuck, some aches and pains were the very least of their worries.

As if in answer to that thought, another explosion went off and this time, their whole building shook, the floor shifting under their feet. Merlin could feel the vibrations of the blast through the wall pressed hard and unforgiving against his back, could feel them resonate in his very bones. He thought that maybe they should relocate, but that thought was as fleeting as their estimated chance of survival, so he didn't bother voicing it.

Arthur was apparently of like mind, because he simply took the interruption as an excuse to slide to his knees, landing hard and gracelessly among the rubble at Merlin's feet. Just as eagerly as he had taken Merlin's cock into his hand, Arthur took the head into his mouth, already beginning to suck. Merlin shuddered at the sudden influx of sensation, hands scrabbling at the wall, searching for purchase and finding nothing but peeling paint under his fingertips. 

It took Merlin a moment to realize that Arthur's rhythm had faltered a bit, just a warm hum around him now, but by the time he could truly focus and look down at Arthur to check, one of Arthur's hands was already wrapped firmly around his own cock under his jeans, jerking himself off; his other hand Arthur wrapped around the base of Merlin's dick, guiding Merlin deeper into his mouth.

Once again, Arthur did nothing to restrain him, but Merlin was still holding back, still trying to stay composed. Arthur was just about to pull off for a moment to tell Merlin to _let go_ , when a third explosion rocked their building, sending smoke and debris in through the long-blown-out window. It was a testament to how accustomed they'd become to this world that Arthur's tempo barely faltered, that Merlin used the sudden shock of adrenaline to reach for Arthur, seeking him out by touch as the dust settled heavily around them.

Merlin's fingers tangled in hair that was gritty with dust, traced lines on skin dusted with ash; and he fucked into Arthur's mouth which was warm and welcoming like nothing in Merlin's life had been for _decades_.

He came as the dust cleared, was able to open his eyes and see Arthur's still closed as Arthur rode out the last waves of his own orgasm. He rose to his feet when he was finished, pinned Merlin bodily against the crumbling wall behind them, and Merlin held him while they waited. 

It was silent.


End file.
